rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Zwei Flüsse
thumb|220px|Die Zwei Flüsse Die Zwei Flüsse sind eine Region im westlichen Andor, die ihren Namen durch die beiden Flüsse besitzt, die ihre Grenzen markieren: der Tarendrelle (oder Taren) im Norden und der Manetherendrelle (dort Weißer Fluss genannt) im Süden. Dort liegen die Dörfer Taren-Fähre, Devenritt, Emondsfeld und Wachhügel, zusammen mit einigen unabhängigen Bauernhöfen. Geographie thumb Die Zwei Flüsse wurden lange als ein rückständiges Gebiet angesehen, provinziell und ruhig. Das liegt zum Teil an seiner geographischen Isolation: zusätzlich zu den beiden Flüssen auf zwei Seiten, mit nur einem Ein- und Ausgang in Taren-Fähre, wird es im Westen von den Verschleierten Bergen begrenzt und vom Wasserwald, einem trügerischen, unkartierten Sumpf, der es verhindert, nach Osten zu reisen. Eine lange Zeit haben die Zwei Flüsse einfach die Geschichte und die Geschehenisse der Welt vorübergehen lassen. Orte *Devenritt *Emondsfeld *Taren-Fähre *Wachhügel thumb Flüsse *Weißer Fluss *Taren *Weinquellenbach Sonstiges *Westwald *Sandhügel *Wasserwald *Sumpf *Wald der Schatten Geschichte : Hauptartikel: Manetheren Das Gebiet war nicht immer still; einst war es die Hauptstadt und das Herz der großen Nation Manetheren, einem standhaften, mächtigen und tapferen Mitglied des Paktes der Zehn Nationen, und ein Dorn im Fuße des Dunklen Königs. Seine Armeen konnten, und wollten, zur Verteidigung seiner Verbündeten schneller erscheinen, als es für möglich gehalten wurde. Sie wendeten das Blatt in den Trolloc-Kriegen häufig, als alle Gebiete der Westlande unter Belagerung standen. Schließlich fiel Manetheren; eine riesige Armee von Schattenlords, die scheinbar endlose Horden von Schattengezücht kommandierten, zogen gegen die Hauptstadt, während die Armee fort war. Trotz einem schnellen marsch und tapferem Widerstand wurde das Land überschwemmt und bis auf die Grundmauern zerstört - die Nation, die ihren Verbündeten so selbstlos half, erhielt im Gegenzug keine Hilfe. Die Überlebenden besiedelten das Gebiet später erneut, das zu den Zwei Flüssen wurde. Kultur Die Bewohner der Zwei Flüsse leben hauptsächlich für die Landwirtschaft. Erwachsene Frauen tragen ihr Haar in einem Zopf; einem jungen Mädchen in den Zwei Flüssen wird es nur erlaubt, das Haar zu flechten, wenn der örtliche Frauenzirkel erklärt, dass sie im heiratsfähigen Alter ist. Männer werden normalerweise Bauern oder Meister eines Gewerbes. In jedem Frühling halten die Menschen in den drei inneren Dörfern ein Bel Tine-Fest auf ihrem Dorfgrün ab, wo Wettbewerbe stattfinden und unverheiratete Erwachsene dazu aufgefordert werden, um einen Frühlingsbaum zu tanzen. Die Dörfler heiraten für gewöhnlich in ihren späten Teenagerjahren oder mit Anfang zwanzig. Eine junge Frau, die an einem jungen Mann interessiert ist, kann versuchen, ihr Interesse zu zeigen, indem sie ihm während Bel Tine Blumen ins Haar steckt oder ein Festtagshemd für ihn bestickt. Das Volk der Zwei Flüsse kann Außenstehenden gegenüber misstrauisch sein, was bewiesen wird, wenn sie zeitweise Menschen aus Taren-Fähre als "Schafdiebe" bezeichnen, oder ein wachsames Auge auf durchziehende Handelskaravanen haben. Alle Bewohner der Zwei Flüsse sind bekannt für einen starken Zug von Sturheit, Das Gewebe festigt sich (Kapitel) ein Vermächtnis des antiken Manetheren. Als Konsequenz daraus sind sie ein zähes Volk, unwillig, aufzugeben, selbst wenn die Zeiten hart sind. Während es Außenstehenden so scheinen mag, dass der Konflikt zwischen dem Frauenzirkel und dem Gemeinderat für ewig weitergehen wird, sind die Dörfler tatsächlich sehr loyal zueinander. Als Resultat daraus werden sie als eine Einheit mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers um ihren Besitz und ihre Lebensart kämpfen. In den Zwei Flüssen gibt es fünf Festtage, an denen alle Menschen in der Gegend zusammenkommen: Bel Tine am Anfang des Frühlings. Die Schafschur. Die Ankunft der Kaufleute zum Wollkauf einen Monat nach der Schur. Die Ankunft der Kaufleute zum Tabakkauf nach dem Sonnentag. Das Fest der Narren im Herbst. Es gibt noch weitere Festtage, doch an keinem kommen so viele Menschen zusammen, wie an diesen fünf. Sprichwörter * Es ist gleich, wer gewinnt, der Wolf oder der Bär - das Kaninchen ist immer der Verlierer. Die Seherin (Kapitel) * Je lauter ein Mann seine Ehrlichkeit beteuert, desto fester müsst ihr eure Geldbörse halten. Nach dem Sturm (Kapitel) * Der Fuchs bietet der Ente oft an, er werde ihr einen Teich schenken. * Der Schöpfer schuf die Frau, um dem Auge zu gefallen und den Verstand zu trüben. Entscheidungen (Kapitel Bd. 12) Wirtschaft Die Wirtschaft der Zwei Flüsse hängt hauptsächlich am Tabakanbau und der Wollproduktion. Zwei Flüsse-Tabak ist gut bekannt in den Westlanden und die größte Einnahmequelle der Region. Handelskaravanen kommen mehrmals im Jahr aus Taren-Fähre und Baerlon in das Gebiet, um Tabak und Wolle zu kaufen. Der Handel findet auf dem jeweiligen Dorfgrün statt und als Funktion seines Amtes, einen fairen Handel zu ermöglichen, beaufsichtigt jeder Dorf-Bürgermeister alle Transaktionen. Zusätzlich dazu hängt die Wirtschaft auch am Gewerbe verschiedener Menschen des Gebietes. Regierung vor dem Besuch in Caemlyn Obwohl offiziell ein Teil von Andor, haben die Zwei Flüsse viele Jahre lang autonom funktioniert. Offizielle Steuereintreiber waren jahrelang nicht mehr erschienen und die meisten der Bewohner wussten nicht einmal, dass die Zwei Flüsse zu Andor gehörten. Die Städte wurden vom Frauenzirkel und dem Gemeinderat regiert, deren Anführer jeweils die Seherin und der Bürgermeister sind. Nach der zweiten Trolloc-Invasion wurden Perrin Aybara und Faile Bashere der Lord und die Lady der Zwei Flüsse. Später machten die beiden einen Höflichkeitsbesuch in Caemlyn und alles änderte sich. Jüngste Ereignisse haben die zwei Flüsse gezwungen, die Welt um sie herum zu beachten; mit den eskalierenden Unruhen zwischen Tarabon und Arad Doman, der Invasion der Seanchan und der Armee von Trollocs, die von Padan Fain durch ein Wegtor in die Zwei Flüsse gebracht wurden, nicht zu vergessen das langsame, unvermeidliche Nähern von Tarmon Gai'don, haben die ruhigen, friedlichen Menschen gelernt, wie man kämpft und sich selbst in einem sich verändernden Umfeld versorgt. Die meisten haben sich gut an die neue Situation angepasst, obwohl sich einige über "Fremde" beschweren, selbst wenn diese Fremden Neuigkeiten, Handel, Fähigkeiten und Ressourcen in das bringen, was einst eine beinahe vergessene Ecke der Welt war. Zukünftige Form der örtlichen Regierung In einem Treffen mit Elayne, der Königin von Andor, wurden die zukünftige Regierung der Zwei Flüsse ausführlich diskutiert und ein Plan ausgearbeitet. Zuerst wurde vorgeschlagen, dass die Region zu einer separaten, autonomen Provinz mit Perrin als Hochlord gemacht werden sollte, was ihn in der Autorität über die Häuser von Andor stellt, doch unter die Königin. Die Region würde von den Steuern ausgenommen werden. Als Hochlord und Untertan der Königin wäre Perrin verantwortlich dafür, Truppen für die Verteidigung von Andor aufzustellen. Es würde ebenfalls von ihm erwartet werden, jene Monarchen zur Verteidigung von Andor zu rufen, die ihm Gefolgschaft geschworen haben, wenn sie benötigt würden. Speziell erwähnt wurde Alliandre von Ghealdan. Es wurde vorausgesetzt, dass Berelain von Mayene dieser Allianz beitreten würde, wenn Perrin sie fragt, und durch Failes Verbindung zur königlichen Linie von Saldaea dieses Land ebenfalls. In der Annahme, dass Elayne den Sonnenthron besteigen würde, würde Cairhien ebenfalls beitreten, was es zu einer Allianz von sechs Nationen machen würde, wenn man die Zwei Flüsse als einzelne Nation betrachtet. Und obwohl einige Mitglieder der Allianz nur klein wären, wäre die kombinierte Stärke aller sechs Länder sehr wirkungsvoll. Aus Sorge darüber, dass Faile wegen ihrer Nähe zum Thron von Saldaea diesen eines Tages besteigen könnte, und die Region wegfallen und eine saldaeanische Provinz werden könnte, wurde vereinbart, dass - wenn Faile jemals Königin werden sollte - eines ihrer Kinder einen legalen Anspruch auf den Saldaeanischen Thron erhalten, und eines zum Hochlord der Zwei Flüssen werden sollte. Auf Elaynes Bitte hin würde ein weiteres Aybara-Kind ermutigt werden, aber nicht genötigt, die Ehe mit der königlichen Linie von Andor zu erwägen. : "Steward of the Two Rivers. I like the sound of that." : -Lord Perrin Goldauge In der letzten Runde der Verhandlungen sprach Elayne ihre Bedenken darüber aus, wie das von den anderen andoranischen Adelshäusern aufgenommen werden würde, und es wurde entschieden, dass solche Auffassungen zum besten Vorteil des Königreiches manipuliert werden könnten, wenn die Zwei Flüsse dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen als sein andoranischer Amtssitz gegeben werden sollten (was bedeutet, es würde eine Provinz von Andor bleiben), für die Verpflichtung, die Andor ihm schuldete und weil es der Ort war, wo er aufwuchs. Ihm würde ein angemessener Titel gegeben werden und es würde von ihm erwartet werden, dass er Perrins Linie zu den Verwaltern des Landes ernennt. Steuern würde gesammelt und in einen Fond zur Nutzung durch den Wiedergeborenen Drachen gegeben werden, falls und wann auch immer er zurückkehrt. In der Zwischenzeit hätte Perrin die Autorität, aus diesem Fond die Gebäude und die Aufrechterhaltung der Verteidigung, Infrastruktur und alle anderen Notwendigkeiten der Region zu finanzieren. Obwohl Perrin dem Titel des "Verwalters der Zwei Flüsse" zustimmte, lässt diese späte Änderung in der Diskussion bezweifeln, ob Perrin nicht doch weiterhin "Hochlord" der Region genannt werden würde. Parallelen *Die Zwei Flüsse basieren auf Robert Jordans Heimatstadt Charlston in South Carolina. *Die Zwei Flüsse haben viele Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Auenland in Tolkiens Herr der Ringe. **Beide sind geographisch isoliert von der weiteren Welt. **Beide können durch eine Fähre erreicht werden. **Das Auenland wird vom Brandywine-Fluss im Osten begrenzt; die Weinquelle durchfließt Emondsfeld in den Zwei Flüssen. es:Dos Ríos Kategorie:Zwei Flüsse Kategorie:Andor